The Darkest Lives
by jazzcullen95
Summary: Jasper finds himself having strange flash backs of his past that only Alice can help him with, but at what cost? Jasper has now become the very monster that hes been fighting for all these years. In order to save the one he loves he must die himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Fate is Calling

I watched the lights on the shore opposite of me slowly fade into darkness as the mortals found peace of mind in their dreams. This is the one characteristic that I was jealouse of. Oh what I wouldn't give to escape my dark life for a few minutes of solitary peace where I may just have a chance of escaping this awful eternal cycle that was supposed Nirvana. This is the nightmare that I call a life.

My name is Jasper Hale, and im a vampire.

I joined this secluded world in the civil war days of America. I was Honest, Noble, A gentleman, And just down right decent. No matter how well rounded I thought I was the bottom line was that I was weak in vampire eyes. Now don't start thinking of me as the self blaming vampire because I sure as hell blame some one. I blame life. I am part of the horror stricken minority that is and always will be the blood drinking vampire. Foe those of you that feel that there is absolutley nothing wrong with being a vampire and actually **dream** of becoming one, read the fine print before you sell your soul and mortality. You must face the lonliness of time as everything rushes past you at alarming rates you could only try to grasp it as it slips like a fog through your bare hands. Watching your love ones fly by you while you struggle, plead, hold onto and beg for their presence when all you can do is cry broken, soundless, sobs in desperation. The worst is being tempted to give into your thirst. The internal struggle between you and the beast within you where you fight to keep your head held above the fresh wave of thurst and longing.

Yet there is one person who saves my sanity and keeps my haed above the flood. Her name is Alice Marie Cullen, my true love. She is my one and only reason for living in my dark shadowed world. Edward calls Bella his heroine.

Alice is my own meth combination.

Now I found myself sitting on the shoreline listening to waves that echoed like cannon fire that seemed to call for me from a different life. The salty smell of the sea caressed my senses as a breeze blew in from the north.

_Blood, hatride, gunfire, death_

My eyes flew open in shock as memories of my past invaded my mind.

_Crying, screams, roaring voices, metalic keening _

My head fell into my hands as non-existing tears stung at my eyes.

"God please just let this pain stop" I moaned

I felt cool hands wrap around my waist and my head layed on someones lap.

"Jazz love whats the matter?!" Alice's voice said, worry was etched in every word

"Their coming back Ali, my memories. . . . . . . . The pain. . . . . . . . . . . The suffering" I shuddered

"shh love" She stroked my hair, "Shh Im here now. We got through these before, we'll do it again. I'll be here for you, always have, always will"

"Thanks Ali"

I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you, you know that right?" She whispered

"Of course my silly pshycic! And I you"

I pulled her chin up slowly and kissed her deeply. I savored her sweet taste and inhaled it. I hugged her close and breathed in her wonderful scent.

Suddenly I felt Alice go ridged. I stared at her eyes and saw them out of focus, fixed on a specific point in the near future.

"Alice! What do you see?!" My voice frantic with worry

I saw a tear roll down her perfect porcelian cheek.

"ALICE!!!" I grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"Alice!? What did you see?! You there hon? Alice?"

Her breathing was ragged as she said these last few words:

"Your visions. . . . Their killing you"

At that precise moment my head exploded with pain. I felt the ties to my physical body ebbing away as my emotional body was being torn in two. The unrealistic torture sent pains with the force of wildfires through out my mind. I felt reality fading away as I fell into a pitch black abyss.

To Be Continued. . . . .


	2. What the Hell Happened!

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. . . . . . .Not me. . . . . . *sniffle*

#2 What The Hell Happened?!

Voices were circeling around me. I listened as the pain slowley ebbed away.

"_CARISLE!"_

"_What has happened? Is he harmed?!"_

"_I-I don't know! I-I had a vision. . . . . Oh god Carisle the vision!"_

"_Calm down Alice! What was your vision?"_

_A deep intake of breath._

"_Jasper is losing his soul"_

I stiffened. Me! Lose my soul? But how?! I thought Edward said we didn't have a soul! I thought I'd given up that part of me forever when I joined this world of the night! Carisle told me time would heal all emotional scars.

_Lies!!!!_

They knew this would happen! The've condemed me to a life in an unimaginable past where I must forever live the catastrophe that is my life!

_Wait! What the hell?!_

Where did all this malice come from? I don't blame anyone for this! That sure wasn't me! Maybe I am losing myself. Like a fading cadence echoing through out time and space.

I felt someones hands as they rubbed up and down my chest

"Jasper love come back to me, to us. This isnt meant for you. Come back to me love, for its not your time yet"

_Alice!_

Slowly I was aware of the fact that the ties to my physical body were in tacked. I slowly opened my eyes and found Three pairs of nervous eyes worriedly watching me.

"Oh Jasper! Thank god! You came back to us!" Alice sighed in relief

Almost instantly Carisle was shining a light into my eyes.

"What are your symptoms son? This information is crucial to find my diagnosis so that I can better cure this disease that has rooted itself in your cerebelum" Carisle said quickly

. . . . . . . . . . . What?!?!?!

"But Carisle how are you so sure that this 'disease' as you call it has an influence on his cerebelum when it could actually be in his prefrontal cortex" Edward debated

I caught Alice's eye and she nodded. We slowly crept away from the doctors pressing debate on which part of me is infected. We jumped through the window and landed quite gracfully on the lakes shore. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"I love you Alice" I whispered next to her ear.

She shuddered and turned her head around.

"I love you too" She whispered

I pulled her close and kissed her slowly. Our fingers intertwined as the tempo increased. Soon our kiss turned desperate, pleading. It was like I couldn't get to her fast enough. I snaked my hand up her shirt and fought against the clasps of her bra. I heard her moan in pleasure and gripped my hair roughly. I pulled her ontop of me and stroked her back with calming sweeps. A growl rocked through her body and she flipped me so I was ontop of her. She gripped the small of my back and kissed the hollow of my throat. I didn't like to give up control so easily, Especialy when she growled at me ike that. I pulled her up and she leaned against my chest. Her hips slowly grinded with mine and forced a low growl from me. She pushed me to the floor and got ontop of me.

My head exploded in pain.

I gasped and a tremor rocked through my body.

_Guns, blood, rage, death._

"Jasper? Jasper!!!" I heard Alice yell from ontop of me.

Her frantic finger sought my hands and a felt her pull me to my feet. Another spasm of pain rocked through my mind and I yelled out in pain.

_Screaming, crying, blood drenched claws, red eyes._

I heard a pair of clapping hands and slow paced foot steps as some one approached.

"My my major Whitlock! Not feeling well are we?" A seductive voice purred from behind me.

I suddenly felt colder than ice, like a shadow slipped inside my very soul. The voice that haunted me for years echoed in my brain and spread like a poision. Next to me Alice hissed with rage. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my creator.

"Hello Maria" I whispered

~end of chapter 2

Reviews are better than surprise visites from your evil creator :.]

WOW!!! That particular chapter took a while. At least it wasn't like the first one where I stated awake 'till 4 in the morning. Please review my story. The sake of future chapters hang in the balance. Peace

-Jasper Hale


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter#3: Escaping the Grave of past memories

'_No this can't be right! It isn't real! Some one please wake me from this cursed slumber!'_

Yet she was still in front of me, and I wasn't dreaming. Maria licked her lips and stared seductively into my eyes.

"Long time no see handsome" She purred

A feral snarl ripped its way through Alice's chest and through her mouth.

"What the hell do you want you awful she-witch?! What could possibly compel you to come here?! He is no longer yours" She hissed

I placed my hand on her shoulder and sent calming waves coursing through her body.

"Easy Ali, She has yet to make her reasons for being here known. Let her say her peace" I coaxed.

"Spoken like a true gentleman. I was in the neighbor hood and was checking by to see if you perhaps changed your mind on your . . . . Living arrangement" She offered

Almost at once the pain in the back of my skull flared up. I fell to the floor while both Alice and Maria raced toward my fallen body. Images flashed across my line of sight leaving me in an almost seemingly different time. In fact I was almost certain that I was. I felt the shakes of the ground as ammunition was fired. The roar of the cannons as they were simultaneously set off. A point of pressure touched my arms and the pain left abruptly. I looked up and saw Alice gripping the tops of my arms calling me name. I opened my eyes and got pressed into a giant hug.

"Stop doing that! You're scaring me Jazz!" Her bottom lip quivered as tears glistened in her eyes.

I pressed her to me tightly and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Its ok Alice, we'll get through this"

I Heard approaching footsteps from behind me. Eager to defend myself I whirled around.

"Winchester, you have a problem. And you know how to fix it." Maria ran up and kissed my lips softly.

"Don't let anything or anyone", she paused to look at Alice, "Stop you from becoming the best you can be" And in a flash she left.

Alice took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Jasper, what do you have to do?" She asked gravely

'_You have a problem. And you know how to fix it'_

Realization knocked the air from my lungs. I knew who I had to see.

I had to see the Volturi…

And Alice is gonna be pissed when she sees it.

Reviews are better than evil Italian murderers.

Wow another great chapter. Thank you to all those people who sent in reviews. Keep sending more in so I know what to do (send in a guest from Twilight and I'll put them in here.) Love you guys. Lol ttfn: Jasper hale.


End file.
